


Monika Eats Ika

by AphoticAmaranth



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Eating, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphoticAmaranth/pseuds/AphoticAmaranth
Summary: Monika eats fried squid...?





	Monika Eats Ika

Our part for the festival was finally over. After cleaning up the clubroom, I dismiss the rest of my club, and take a nap at the teacher's desk. I'm exhausted from the past few days of preparing for the festival; I could use some rest. Soon enough, I doze off into a deep sleep...

...

... I am floating around in space, yet I can breathe normally. All around me are distant stars, illuminating my surroundings. Soon, several fruits and vegetables start appearing, floating about in random directions. My mouth waters. But try as I might, I can't reach any of them.

I pause for a moment to think of a plan. My thoughts are interrupted when I notice one of the biggest, freshest carrots I've ever seen slowly flying towards my direction. At this rate, I might be able to get it! As it approaches my face, I take a big bite. It is soft and chewy, and tastes very unlike any other carrot I've ever had before. Amazing...

"Oh jeez, just shut up and take it already, dummy!" A loud voice snaps me out of my dream. I wipe the sleep from my eyes, and the first thing I notice is Natsuki standing opposite me. She is holding out a fried squid on a stick towards me in her left arm, and her face is turned away. A huge bite had been taken out of the squid's head.

"Natsuki...?" I ask, confused.

"Of course it's me, dummy. Mon- _ika_ , are you okay? You were spacing out and talking about how hungry you were so I thought... I mean... I-It's not like I specifically bought _ika_ for you or anything like that, dummy!"

It must have taken me a minute before the horrid realisation dawns upon me. That gaping bite wound on the squid's head...

_It was me. I must have done it in my sleep._

_Now, that squid could be dead, and it's all my fault._

I spit out the squid I had been eating, or rather, what's left of it. It hits Natsuki in the chest before falling to the table. Natsuki turns to me and stares in shock for a full second before taking a look at the table. Upon seeing the severely mangled squid head, she lets go of the squid, and covers her mouth with both hands while vomiting and running out of the classroom.

There is no time to waste! I rush to the closet at the back of the club room, and retrieve the first-aid kit. I wipe the squid's wound clean with the alcohol swabs, then apply a bandage over the bite wound. I put my ear to the squid to listen for any signs of breathing or heartbeats, but I detect none. I try to feel for a pulse, but there is none. He's already too far gone...

Carrying the squid in my arms, I head towards the backyard. I dig a hole in the ground to bury the squid. Using whatever sticks and art supplies I can find, I make an altar for the squid, placing it above his final resting place. I bow and observe a minute of silence, paying my respects. Plucking whatever nearby flowers I can find, I place them at the altar. Several tears roll down my cheeks.

I _mourn ika._

**Author's Note:**

> 'Ika' is Japanese for 'Squid'.


End file.
